


Falling in Standstill

by YakuzaDog



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Groundhog Day, M/M, POV Hermann Gottlieb, Time Loop, this started out as a simple headcanon post on tumblr but accidentally evolved into this giant thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakuzaDog/pseuds/YakuzaDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt meet in-person for the first time. Although for Hermann, it's more like the first of many first times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Standstill

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [cypress_tree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree)'s fault for implanting this seed of an AU in my head. I let it grow too much and yet... maybe not enough. The format and writing here is a bit unconventional since this was just going to be something small and quick, but it got to a point where I couldn't call it that anymore. But I still think it gets the point across. Call it a first-try attempt at writing minimalist fic.

 

Newt and Hermann agree to meet for the first time when they find out they'll both be in the same city for a weekend. Newt texts Hermann the meeting spot at a local monument and offers to go out for coffee afterwards. When the two eventually meet face-to-face, a rather loud and heated exchange ensues and the two end up stomping off on their separate ways without a passing glance or second thought about getting coffee together. Hermann goes to sleep that night, his mind still racing with irritation, and perhaps just a little bit of disappointment.

 

The next morning, Hermann wakes up to get ready to go on about his business, but he receives Newt's text about the meeting spot, the same as yesterday. The second time Newt and Hermann meet, Hermann realizes that Newt is repeating himself from yesterday, but he goes along with it, considering it Newt's way of giving them a second chance. This time, Hermann keeps his voice down enough to not let a fight break out between them. They actually manage to grab a coffee together and have an almost pleasant conversation between them.

 

Hermann wakes up the next day prepared to head to his flight back home when he notices the date is wrong and that his flight still isn't for another two days. Newt's text comes in, same as before, and Hermann realizes he's in a loop. Hermann meets with Newt a third time. When Newt doesn't recognize him or respond to his inquiries about things seeming "strangely familiar," Hermann realizes it's just him who is living the same day over and over. The two still go to coffee, but Hermann remains wary and keeps a tighter grip on his cane the rest of the day, trying to steady himself with the reality of whatever is happening to him.

 

The next three days, Hermann ignores Newt's text and doesn't meet with him. Hermann spends the entire time walking; thinking; _calculating_ what force could be causing this loop. He doesn't come up with anything. He goes to sleep that third night, still in his shoes and with a piercing headache, and thinks about Newt.

 

Hermann meets with Newt again the next day and the wide grin Newt gives him when he first sees him almost causes Hermann's knees to give out underneath him. Later, Hermann stubbornly whacks his leg with his own cane and pretends that seeing Newt's face didn't almost cause him to swoon.

 

For the next week (in Hermann's case, at least), Hermann meets with Newt every day and asks him new questions every time. Without even noticing it, Hermann's become more and more interested in this "in-person Newt" than he ever thought possible. Their conversations somehow manage to breach new topics every time and Hermann listens to what Newt tells him, genuinely interested, and he almost forgets that this is still technically the first time they're meeting.

 

One day, during a particularly enthusiastic monologue from Newt, Hermann unknowingly smiles to himself while he watches Newt speak. There's a sparkle in Newt’s eyes that Hermann never knew existed when he and Newt were still writing letters to each other; Hermann can't keep his eyes off Newt. When Newt finally notices that Hermann's been rather quiet, he stops talking and waves a hand in front of Hermann's face. Newt smiles when he catches Hermann off guard and causes the man to blush and stutter an apology. Newt just laughs and does something new: he asks Hermann if he'd like to come back to his hotel room and maybe watch a movie or two together. Hermann lets himself be shocked for only a moment before he's accepting the offer. The two go to Newt's room and Newt sits Hermann through a triple-feature of monster films he finds on the hotel's on-demand movie service. Hermann calls the movies silly, but he never asks for Newt to turn them off. When it's just hours before midnight, Hermann and Newt hover in front of the door for a just minute too long before Hermann eventually clears his throat awkwardly and bids Newt goodbye. Hermann goes to sleep that night and thinks about missed opportunities.

 

The memories from the previous day and Newt's text, reminding Hermann that Newt doesn't remember any of it, hits Hermann hard and leaves him breathing raggedly and with the urge to cry. He stays in for the day and fervently thinks about what he can do to get out this time loop. He doesn't come up with anything.

 

The next morning, Hermann hears his text alert go off and he kicks a desk in a fury of rage. He lets out a shout in anger; in pain; in hopelessness. Hermann goes to the meeting spot, but he doesn't walk over to Newt—he just watches. Hermann sits on a bench nearby and watches Newt tap his foot eagerly and frequently check his phone. It's an hour and half later before Newt eventually leaves. Hermann remains where he is and doesn't move until he notices that the sun has gone down.

 

Hermann wakes up again the next day and doesn't get out of bed right away. He thinks about Newt. He thinks about how he's only known him in person for a few days and how he feels like he's fallen in love. The sound of Hermann's text alert rouses him from his thoughts. Hermann gives in and goes to meet with Newt again. They grab a coffee together for the first/nth time and Hermann chats with Newt, happily, without frustration, and, indeed, more than a little bit in love.

 

The following day, Hermann tries something new. After their chat over coffee, Hermann asks Newt to wait before leaving and invites Newt to go on a walk with him. Hermann's smile is almost as large as Newt's when he nods and eagerly agrees. The two walk aimlessly through the city, talking and laughing the entire time. Before either of them knows it, the sun is setting. To Hermann's surprise, Newt asks if he wants to watch the stars come out together. They lie on a patch of grass together and watch as the sky transitions from pink to purple to darkness. Newt watches the sky with wonder as the stars light up. Hermann watches Newt with wonder as his face lights up, brighter than any star he's ever seen.

 

The next day comes and Hermann can't find it in himself to leave his room. He stays inside.

 

Hermann awakes the next day and gets dressed methodically and without thinking. He arrives at the meeting spot an hour before Newt arrives and waits. When Newt arrives, Hermann tells him everything. He tells him that he's been living the same day over and over for almost a month and that it's driving him ludicrous and that he doesn't know what else to do. Hermann's out of breath and afraid for the worst by the time he's finished speaking, but Newt just watches Hermann with worried eyes and says "I believe you." Hermann nearly collapses with relief and tells Newt more about what's been going on. Newt's nearly jumping out of his seat with questions and curiosities when they're sitting down with coffee. Newt leans over the table and grabs Hermann firmly on the shoulder and tells him he'll try whatever it takes to fix things for Hermann. Hermann sighs, warm with the comfort of Newt's hand on his shoulder, and utters a shaky "thank you." Newt follows Hermann out of the coffee shop and they throw ideas back and forth about what they can do, when Newt suddenly fixates on the idea of midnight being the time when the loop restarts. Hermann had never thought of experimenting with that element, now that he thinks about it. Whenever 11 o' clock came around, Hermann usually found himself asleep and in bed before he even realized. Newt tells Hermann he'll stay awake with him until midnight and they can see what happens, if anything. They head back to Hermann's hotel room and for hours they just talk, with nothing else to do. As the hours get later, their topics get deeper, both of them afraid of what might happen if this plan of theirs doesn't work. They're lying on the bed together by the time 11:30 hits. When it's less than ten minutes before midnight, Hermann grabs Newt's hand and they gravitate towards each other until they're facing each other, their faces only inches away. When it's less than a minute before midnight, Newt squeezes Hermann's hand and whispers "Don't fall asleep." Hermann blinks rapidly, suddenly feeling exhausted by some unknown force. He watches Newt's face slowly fade from his vision as his eyes fall shut and Hermann falls asleep.

 

 

Hermann awakes the next morning feeling warmer and heavier than usual. Hermann's about to protest grouchily with his duvet, when he realizes there's a pair of limbs wrapped tightly around him and a softly breathing face pillowed on his shoulder. Hermann gasps and let's himself lie back against the bed, shaking with happiness, relief, and exhilaration as tears sting at the corners of his eyes. Newt wakes up next to Hermann's shaking frame and gasps before letting out a cry of rejoice. "It actually worked!" Hermann just pulls Newt closer to him and embraces him tightly in his arms, whispering praises and thanks into the hollow of Newt's neck.

 


End file.
